dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jowan
This "article" in no way explains how to execute Jowan yourself. I felt, playing a good mage character (who doesnt think blood magic is wrong) that Jowan just had bad luck. I Decided he had to help make up for the damage he caused so just letting him go was not an option, so he helped enter the fade with blood magic. Basing my decisions on this article, I knew he would get screwed over, but I figured my player character wouldnt know that at the time. Thing is, This article is not clear about WHEN or HOW you execute Jowan yourself, I did the first part of this quest 30 hours ago in my game, and m now where I turn in the sacred ashes, thing is, Ive tried all four options (including the two that lead to the king ordering him to be executed, and none of them are givng me an option to do it myself, or even watch him be executed. If the option was only present before healing the king, this article really should have mentioned it so that others like me who planned to do so, would not have exhausted their options with whats his name, tan begon or whatever he's called. I have a save just before turning in the ashes, but my only options with him revolve around helping jowan ( apparently I said good things about him previously, not realizing this was possibly the only way to execute him myself.) anyways, is there a way to execute him myself through the dialogue choices with the arl? If yes how? After the arl decides he will be executed what do I do? Ive already tried going to the duengon and the courtyard, please tell me I havnt wasted 49 hours on dragon age, because I refuse to end jowans story like this. I want to do it myself, I am his only friend after all. and no way im letting those circle jerks turn him into a tranquil. So someone please answer and help, you can delete this wall of text, but please answer my question here on the talk page, because good has failed to tell me what to do to execute him. thanks. =Jowan's Intentions= The area is entitled Deep Woods, I can see no differences between it and the typical random encounters in the toolset. It should appear with perseverance, and with alot of the Woods/Forest areas you may want to try travelling from Denerim or another location to the Brecilian Outskirts repeatedly. Treacherous Path, and Strange Wood pages should also be seen due to their rarity before giving up hope on this encounter (I spent 2 hours before Strange Wood appeared so I could complete that article for my Current Projects). Another theory is that it's simply bugged, as some rumors claim that using the console debug commands can add Deep Woods to the World Map in the northern part of the Brecilian Forest. Mictlantecuhtli 17:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) =No Penalty= human mage origin, i chose to execute jowan by my own hands after using his powers to enter the fade. when i chose 'im sorry it had to come to this *stab*' i get no disproval from allies. =Lily?= I didn't remove it, but is it true that Lily is an optional part of the Mage Origin story? I played as a female human mage, and it seemed like Lily was a big part of the origin to me. - Ancestralmask 20:59, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it is possible to not have Lily in the party. --DarkJeff 22:04, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :: I'll just go ahead and fix that then. If anybody has proof that Lily is optional, please give the circumstances so I can try to replicate them. - Ancestralmask 22:15, November 24, 2009 (UTC) =Set Free= I don´t think it is possible to let Jowan set free in Arl of Redcliff, only two chances you have is after you defeated the deamon (no matter with whom help) and arl is still sick, you can approach bann Teagan and ask him to realease him. It is a Persuade option but even with my cunning on 30 I was unseccesfull, after arl recovers he ask you to said something on Jown behalf, but not even Jowan entering the Fade and saving Connors life does not convince him and Jowan will be send to the Cricle one way or another, without any persuade option to be seen. In which scenario, than, it is possible to let Jowan goes free? --Kalerab 01:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :To set Jowan free, you have to 'force' him into leaving the castle once you encounter him in his cell. Otherwise he will try to help the boy and end up in the scenario which you describe. 22:11, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I set Jowan free using this method and later came across a Chanter's Board quest in Denerim called "Jowan's Intention" which doesn't appear to be in this wiki. I haven't gotten the actual encounter yet (it's set up as a random encounter in which you fight him), but I thought I should mention it. Also, this is with a mage, so that might factor into it. Drvonkill 00:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Previously slated to be a party member, as well he should have been. I think they should make an add-on that makes that happen, because he is pretty cool. Its kinda lame that you cant even get him set free if he helps you. Axier 14:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) =Spoilers?= It's a pretty big revelation, at least for the Bound in Blood and Magic quest... Just wondering if his specialization "blood mage" should count as a spoiler? Especially since he technically doesn't have that until you meet him later in the game; maybe the "level 14" information (with the other blood magic info) should be hidden under a spoiler tag as well? I mean, I was pretty surprised to find that out about him, but I guess it happens pretty early in the game, is only relevant to those doing the Mage Origin, and DA:O's been out almost a year now anyway--so I don't know who is left to spoil, in any case! But just a thought. Kaispan (talk) 01:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Um... opinion please? Is it weird that I was able to level up Jowan in the Fade during the Arl of redcliffe quest? Lying Memories (talk) 10:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : I assume that his character definition has the appropriate flag enabled (you can level Jowan up during the Magi Origin where it makes total sense) and I assume the developers simply didn't bother to disable the flag when he is in the fade (what I think is absolutely okay).--Pp2009 (talk) 10:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it's because he was originally stated to be a permanent companion.--Mxmlmn (talk) 23:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea I remember reading that you could conscript him. I was thinking my game was glitching and I was gonna be able to conscript him after all. Well, I was 75% sure I was wrong about that.Lying Memories (talk) 01:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Fact or opinion? This sounds like someone's opinion, rather than a fact, but if other editors are able to confirm the following we can pop it back in. 03:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC) * If you send Jowan to the Circle and sided with the mages, then in The Final Battle starting cinematic you are able to see Jowan marching with the group as they leave the tower. :Y'know, I don't know what to make of that. On one playthrough I could've sworn I saw him in that scene, yet on subsequent playthroughs I got nothing. It would be nice if David Gaider or Mike Laidlaw, or hell anyone told us his fate if he's sent back to the Circle. The DA fans have been wondering this for a long time, due to this and Irving seemed like he MIGHT give Jowan a second chance, personality wise anyway. Lying Memories (talk) 05:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Jowan's Spells Jowan's abilities during Arl of Redcliffe: Arcane Bolt Arcane Shield Blood Magic Rock Armor Stonefist Lightning Mind Blast Weakness Paralyze Disorient Drain Life Death Magic This is at Level 10 and with a non-mage Warden. If you want to send Jowan into the Fade to redeem himself (or because you have no other available mages), I suggest turning the difficulty down to casual. He comes with terrible equipment and has no access to your inventory/healing potions and at this level he struggles terribly to inflict any damage on the demon. (talk) 00:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC)